Inconnus
by Mirra Love
Summary: Imaginez un groupe de tarée qui en rencontre d'autres. Des couples insolites se forment, des amitiés tout aussi insolites apparaissent et tout ça avec une beaucoup d'injures. Dans la joie -MENTEUSE- et la bonne humeur –plus ou moins. Je suis nulle en résumé désolé (Mon résumé sert aussi de prologue ;)) Je ferais mention de viol, violence et LEMON ! Yuri, Yaoi mais aussi Hétéro.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue._**

 _Imaginez un groupe de tarée qui en rencontre d'autres. Des couples insolites se forment, des amitiés tout aussi insolites apparaissent et tout ça avec une beaucoup d'injures. Dans la joie -MENTEUSE- et la bonne humeur –plus ou moins._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre un : Alice_**

 ** _-P'tain, j'en ai marre d'être ici !_**

 ** _-C'est bon, tu la déjà dis et puis notre conseil est dans une heure alors on va sortir._**

 ** _-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, Lacie._**

Lacie dévisage un instant Ban qui lui sourit gentiment. La jeune fille finis par ce détourné de lui.

 _ **-Même pas vrai !**_

 ** _-Lacie, depuis qu'Éliane est partit et qu'elle n'est pas revenus tu dis ça a chaque fois et au final on retourne en taule a chaque fois, grandit un peu. Éliane est morte !_**

Les larmes affluent dans les yeux gris de la jeune fille. Les larmes font rage.

 ** _-Elle…Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir…._**

Je l'attrape et la sert dans mes bras. Les larmes dégoulinent aussi sur mes joues.

 ** _-Elle me manque aussi._**

Lacie étouffe un sanglot dans mon cou. Elle sert mon haut de ses mains.

 ** _-Je suis désole Lacie mais il faut regarder la vérité._**

Ma main part toute seule, elle s'écrase dans la tête de Ban et le projette sur le mur oppose a nous.

 ** _-Ecoute-moi bien Ban, je ne me répéterais pas ! Éliane n'est pas morte, sinon on l'aurait ressentit ! Alors arrête de dire ça pour effacer ta peine. S'il te plait arrête._**

 ** _-Je suis désole mais elle ne reviendra pas._**

 ** _-Alice, il a raison, elle nous a abandonné._**

 ** _-NON ! Pourquoi vous perdez espoir en elle ?!_**

 ** _-Parce que ça fait deux ans déjà._**

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage et des sanglots s'étrangle dans ma gorge. L'heure passe rapidement et l'heure du conseil arrive.

 ** _-Ramène vos fraises ici, saloperies._**

Il ouvre la cellule et referme sur nos poignets le fer gèle des menottes. On se dirige vers la salle du conseil. A peine rentre, je vois que tout le village est réuni.

 ** _-ça sent mauvais pour nous les filles._**

 ** _-Non ? Sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué. Ironise Astoria._**

Je soupire, ah lala, c'est deux la. On s'assoit à même le sol.

 ** _-Nous n'irons pas par quatre chemins._** _ **Lacie, Alice, Astoria, Ban, Lillo, Saki, Sarah, Tsukiumi, Ake, Lucie, Zoe, Ellen, Milla, Charlotte, Julia, Hanna, Lottie et Haru,**_ ** _on vous exécuteras a l'aube. Vous êtes trop dangereux._**

 ** _-NON ! Hurle Milla._**

 ** _-Qu'on les enferme._**

Deux personnes me saisie et me soulève. Il me jette sans ménagement dans la cellule. Je hurle, désespère, alors comme ça notre vie vas se finir ? Non, non, non. Éliane à traversé le territoire des titans, le territoire maudit alors nous aussi.

 ** _-Hey les gens !_**

 ** _-Quoi ?_**

 ** _-On s'enfuit._**

 ** _-C'est impossible -.-', on va mourir si on traverse._**

 ** _-Eli, nous la dit a deux cents kilomètres au nord, se trouvent les murs, Maria, Rose et Shina. On a notre chance, les titans dorment la nuit et leur point faible c'est la nuque ! En une nuit, c'est possible._**

 ** _-Alice, tu es folle. Éliane, Diana et le reste du groupe sept sont morts. S'ils n'y sont pas arrive qui y a arriveras, princesse ?_**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je refuse de les laisser couler.

 ** _-Attends, ce n'est pas une mauvais idée. De toute façon, demain on est morts. Alors qui est pour ?_**

Sur dix-huit, dix mains sont pour et huit sont contres.

 ** _-Bah, les huit qui sont contres vous restez ici et vous mourrez demain._**

 ** _-Je ne veux pas prendre de risques supplémentaires !_**

 ** _-Il n'y aucun risques supplémentaires ! C'est juste des chances de survivre en plus et de revoir notre endroit. Dit Charlotte._**

 ** _-Alice, dit lui que c'est suicidaire. Lance Saki._**

 ** _-C'est mon idée a la base mais bon. Lacie, nous partirons se soir a la tombe de la nuit et a cheval._**

 ** _-Oui, chef._**

J'ai encore du temps à perdre. Je m'installe confortablement sur l'un des lits miteux. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors.

Alors verdict ? J'attends votre jugement. Merci a tous et a toutes de l'avoir lu parce que c'est gentil.

Kissû.

Mirra.


End file.
